Family Visit
by KSTapp
Summary: Follow up story to It Started With A Bird With A Note.
1. Chapter 1

Family Visit

Chapter One

If Leroy was completely honest with himself, he wasn't comfortable with Storybrooke when it was quiet. And at the moment it was too quiet. The Saviour had a smile on her face and the Pirate was never far from her side. Snow and Charming seemed to have gotten the hang of being new Parents. Regina hadn't gone back to being evil although she was still looking for her happy ending. Henry and Emma were trying to help her achieve that. But as a whole, everyone was happy. It just wasn't normal.

In the evenings he usually had a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole or Granny's and got Doc to drive him home. No way was he ever getting Sleepy to drive him home again. At least in the evening there was a chance of a drunken brawl breaking out.

In the Enchanted Forest he could count on Snow getting them some action. She was always out to save someone. Somehow the Dwarves always ended up dragged along. He'd never admit it but he enjoyed those days.

Suddenly everything went quiet. The birds seemed to disappear from the sky. Even the breeze didn't dare whisper through the trees. That's when it started to get really strange. Out of nowhere a woman fell out of the sky and landed on her butt.

"Oof, that was graceful." The woman stood, brushed herself off and picked up a top hat. "I should have asked for instructions before using the hat." She glanced around her before her gaze settle on Leroy. "I appear to have misplaced something."

"Monster!" Leroy bellowed over his shoulder before turning back to the woman, who threw a well aimed right hook knocking him flying.

"Gypsy actually." She stood over him. "Instead of causing an unnecessary panic, perhaps you could point me in the direction of either Killian Jones or the Hunchback I have lost track of."

"Hook's in the diner." Leroy figured it was safer not to get up. "Look Sister, I don't know anything about a Hunchback."

"I'm not your Sister." The woman looked up to see Hook and Emma running towards her with Henry and some of the townsfolk following. "I'm his Sister."

Leroy groaned. "Oh wonderful. The Pirate has a Sister."

"Es! What are you doing here? Where's Quasi?" Hook threw his arms around his Sister and spun her around. He had never thought she would visit.

"Well, after I got your letter with the small painting which was surprisingly lifelike, I thought I would visit." Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "But Quasi let go of my hand on the trip and now I don't know where he is." She rubbed her hip. "I hope his landing was more graceful than mine was."

"Have you tried the church?" Henry couldn't help thinking his storybook didn't do the Gypsy justice. She was stunning.

"That's a good idea Kid." Emma looked down at Leroy who was still laying in the middle of the road. "What are you doing down there? And where's this Monster you were bellowing about?" The Dwarf was such a drama Queen.

"There." He pointed towards Esmeralda and instantly regretted it when Hook took a menacing step forward. "She punched me."

"That doesn't make my Sister a monster." Hook growled out as Emma rolled her eyes at the Dwarf. "It just means its one more person you've irritated."

"This is your Sister Killian?" Snow took a step forward and held out her hand to the Gypsy while balancing her infant son on her hip. "I'm Mary Margaret. This is my husband David." She gestured to Charming. "We're Emma's Parents."

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow and glanced at her Brother. "How does that work?" They all looked to be around the same age. "I thought you said Snow White and Prince Charming were Emma's Parents."

"It's a long story but they're essentially the same thing. I'll tell you once we've found your Hunchback." Hook gestured towards the church.

This was such a confusing place with strange clothes and where people apparently had multiple names. "I just hope this hasn't put him off of travelling."

When Leroy got up to follow them a wall of flames sprung up in front of him. "Where did this come from." Leroy jumped backwards.

"Maybe it came from the so called monster you were going to follow." Emma knew Esmeralda had magiced the flames. Probably payback. Either way Leroy didn't need to be following them.

As they walked through town, they drew a lot of curious glances. Sure the townsfolk were used to seeing the Pirate walking through town holding the Saviour's hand. It was the redhead holding onto his hook that was strange. Especially considering the Saviour didn't like to share when it came to her Pirate.

Henry walked on the other side of the Gypsy asking about France. Esmeralda was happy to answer his questions but got a little confused when he asked if the gargoyles talked to anyone other than Quasi.

"You do realise that the gargoyles are made stone, don't you?" Esmeralda was wondering what sort of strange world her Brother was staying in, where stone statues talked to people.

"Well, they talk in the movie." Henry shrugged. He wasn't bothered. Some of what was in the movies happened in Storybrooke, some wasn't. It took some time to figure out what was and what wasn't.

"What's a movie?" Esmeralda glanced at her Brother.

"It's a moving picture." It was the best explanation he could come up with. He didn't understand them himself. "Perhaps we can watch one before you go home."

"So do I call you Aunt Esmeralda?" Henry took hold of her free hand.

"That depends." Esmeralda arched her eyebrow at her Brother. "When did you and Emma marry?" Had she left it too long to visit?

"We haven't." Emma answered. She had a feeling that Killian wouldn't mind getting married. But she wasn't ready for that just yet. On the odd occasion she thought about being married it was always to Killian. It just wasn't the right time yet.

"In that case, Esmeralda will do." She was a little relieved. She and Killian had missed out enough of each other's lives. Hopefully they wouldn't miss out on anything important.

"Ok." Henry pointed to the church. "Is that Quasimodo?" There on the roof sat Quasimodo looking dejected.

"That's my Hunchback." Esmeralda beamed. "I told you not to let go of my hand."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Quasi's face lit up when he saw the Gypsy. "I see you found your Brother."

"Come on down Quasi and meet the rest of the family." Hook hadn't missed the look on Emma's face when his Sister had asked if they had married. He knew she wasn't ready but he was still considered part of the family. When the time was right, he would ask for her hand in marriage and his proposal would be romantic and private.

The Hunchback was a little dubious but if it made Esmeralda happy then he would join what appeared to be a welcoming party. From what he could see of it, Storybrooke was a friendly town. Nobody was running in fear from him or throwing rotten food at him. Perhaps this was a place he and Esmeralda could fit in and be happy.

Little did any of them know what was waiting for them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Visit

Chapter Two

Rumple watched the family reunion from his hiding place in between two buildings. He could see the Gypsy had great power. She had produced those flames with just a glance in the direction of the dwarf. If he could harness that power, he could get Belle to take him back and go wherever he pleased.

The hat was no longer in his pocession though and neither was the dagger. He was also relatively sure that those already captured in the hat had now been freed. Especially if the Pirate and the Saviour had anything to do with it. The rate they stumbled on solutions to their problems was astounding not to mention irratating.

There were a few problems in harnessing the Gypsy's powers. First of all, she did seem to stand out. Second the Pirate and Hunchback appeared to be keeping a close eye on her. And third, his Grandson seemed to have already become attached to his future Aunt. Still, nobody had said this would be easy.

He had found his way back into Storybrooke, so how could he not find a way to harness the Gypsy's powers. Somehow he would get his own happy ending. Besides, worse case scenario, he would find the Author of Henry's storybook himself and make him write the happy ending he wanted.

In the past Belle had forgiven him, no matter his sin. But this time she was standing firm against him. This time he had hurt her and no amount of magic had been in his control so that he could convince her otherwise. But if he could get the Gypsy's power that could change. Something even the Queens of Darkness couldn't help him do.

A plan was forming but there was still work to do. Casting the happy group a final glance, Rumple slithered off into the shadows.

The group had headed to Emma and Killian's place as it was larger than the loft. Once inside Henry went straight to his room to get his book. He wanted to show Esmeralda how they had known to send a note to Emma when she had visited Notre Dame with Killian.

Esmeralda was distracted by the modern technology around them. Quasimodo was already out of his comfort zone so wasn't as easily distracted. "All of these paintings are so lifelike. Who is the artist?" She looked at the collection of photographs. "And how does he paint them so small?"

"They aren't paintings. They're what are called photographs. Don't ask me to explain Es, I don't understand it myself." Killian sat on the arm of the chair which Emma was sitting in.

Henry raced back into the room with the book and put it down on the coffee table. "Your story started to appear when Mum and Killian came to see you."

Esmeralda frowned and ran her hand across the cover. "When did Merlin give you his book?" She looked over her shoulder at Quasi to confirm she had the right book. He nodded confirmation.

Snow was confused. The book had just appeared to her and she had given it to Henry when he needed it most. "We've never met Merlin. The book just appeared."

"You mean Merlin is the author of this book?" It now made sense to Charming on how the story had appeared in the book as Emma and Killian were experiencing it.

"That looks a lot like the book he had when Es first came to France." Quasimodo flicked through the pages. "We weren't in the book at the time. Looks as though we are now."

"Do you know where Merlin is now?" No matter how long Emma was in Storybrooke she would never get used to Fairytale characters being real. Who'd have thought she would end up being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, not to mention dating Captain Hook.

"We haven't seen him in years." Esmeralda had the same expression on her face that Killian did when he was silently working out what someone was really asking. "He liked to travel a lot. I don't think his apprentice even knew where he was half the time."

"He was heading to Greece when we last saw him, but I doubt he's still there." Quasimodo looked up from the book. "His apprentice should know how to get in contact with him though."

"Best you ask him Love." Killian was still carrying the guilt of trapping the old man in the hat along with the fairies. "I doubt he'll tell me anything if I ask."

Emma turned to her son. "You'd better call Regina and let her know we might have a lead on her happy ending Kid." Finally. They had been trying to find something for months.

"Are you sure we should get Regina's hopes up Emma?" Snow wasn't sure the former Evil Queen could handle another disappointment. Not to mention the apprentice hadn't exactly been forthcoming when he had been released from the hat.

"Snow's right." Charming had no desire to take part in anything that might make Regina revert to her evil Queen status. "Why didn't he say anything when he was released from the hat or since?"

"Would you want to tell me anything or be near me after I helped trap you in a hat?" Killian had been part of the spell to release everyone from the hat. But even the fairies were wary of him.

"I see your point." Charming was still wary of him living with his daughter. But Emma was a grown woman and could make her own decisions so he didn't really have a choice.

Henry raced over to the phone to update his other Mother on their discovery. At last, they seemed to be getting somewhere. None of them were convinced that Rumple didn't know exactly where to find the Author of the book. Especially after Henry had found the library filled with blank books in the same house which Rumple had tried to trap Emma's powers in the hat.

"So, any further problems since we were in France?" Killian was curious as to why his Sister had decided to visit. She didn't seem troubled but with Es you never knew. She was very good at hiding her intentions.

"No." Esmeralda continued to flick through the book with Quasi. "Why do I seem to have a glow around me in these pictures?"

"Apparently that's how they knew you had magical powers." Emma hadn't really had a good look at the book since their last adventure. She didn't really like seeing herself in the book and found it a little creepy.

"Mum says you can see the true nature of someone and so does the book. How does it work?" Henry had been curious since Emma had explained what Esmeralda could see.

Smiling Esmeralda held her hand out to Henry. "Try it out for yourself." Once Henry had taken hold of her hand, she turned him to face Snow and Charming. "Tell me what you see."

"There's a glow around you guys but some smudges in the glow." Henry looked up at the Gypsy, although she wasn't that much taller than him. "Is that right?"

"That's fine. Everyone has a little dark in them. The time to worry is when there is more dark than light." She nudged Henry with her shoulder. "Look at Killian when he's near your Mother."

Henry's jaw dropped. The glow around Killian was almost blinding. There were still dark spots but he was lighting up the room. "Hey Killian, can you move near Grandpa?" Killian was amused by the request, but did what Henry asked. "It's not as bright."

"Your Mother brings out the light in me." Killian quipped. He had experienced his Sister's gift but had never been able to see his own aura.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Best to keep Esmeralda's powers quiet. We know Gold is somewhere in town but he's staying out of sight. He'd love to get his hands on that much power."

"It's a good thing that hat and the dagger have been hidden separately." Snow shuddered. No matter how many times Rumple claimed to have changed, he was still only interested in power.

"Has he made any contact with Belle?" Charming didn't like Rumple being in town. His family had struggled to get out of too many deals with the dark one. And not always without some form of scar.

"Not that I know of." Emma shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Belle would let us know."

A knock at the door put a halt to any further discussion. Thinking it was Regina, Henry went to open the door. Belle stood outside glancing over her shoulder. Casting Henry a nervous smile, Belle directed her comments to Emma and Killian. "We may have a problem. I saw Rumple watching you all this morning. I think he's maybe planning something."

Emma groaned. She'd put good money down that Gold had seen Esmeralda use her powers. They would have to make sure he didn't get hold of them.

"I think we may need Regina's help." Killian ran his hand across his face. "We need to know how much power Esmeralda actually has."


	3. Chapter 3

Family Visit

Chapter Three

Regina didn't want to hope. When she hoped, she always ended up disappointed. But Henry's excitement was infectious. They had found out who the Author of the Storybook was. Maybe she would actually get her happy ending.

She cursed the day she had been too scared to walk into that tavern and meet Robin. She could have saved herself so much pain and trouble. She could have been happy. There wouldn't have been a Marion, but then there wouldn't have been a Roland either. And she adored that little boy.

Who'd have thought Captain Guy-liner's Sister would have the clue to solving the mystery? Still, stranger things had happened. Regina couldn't deny that the closer she got to the Swan/Jones residence the more nervous she got. Her dreams could be about to come true. Or at least she was one step closer to achieving them.

As she raised her hand to knock on the door, she felt a surge of power coming from inside. She knew the Gypsy was visiting but could she possibly have this much power and not know it? If it wasn't the Gypsy there then there was some serious trouble going on the other side of the door.

"Mum." Henry stood aside to let her inside. "We may have a problem." He led her into the living room.

The instant she came into the view of the group assembled she felt it. It was as though a shield had been put up between her and everyone else. "Do you honestly not know you are doing that?" She looked straight at the Gypsy.

"What is Esmeralda doing?" Emma had felt a surge of power when Belle had arrived and again when Regina had arrived, but had no idea what it was. Esmeralda appeared to be quite confused by Regina's question.

"She's shielding all of you from me." Regina couldn't see the shield but she could feel it. She sent a spark towards Hook knowing it wouldn't hurt the Pirate if she was wrong, but sure enough it bounced back before it could touch him.

"You could've just tossed a cushion at me Lass." Killian knew he was never in danger but Esmeralda didn't know Regina. Her stunt could have turned dangerous quickly. He squeezed his Sister's hand surprised to see what she could. That Regina was equal parts dark and light. He would bet that a year ago she would have been more dark than light.

"There had to be a hint of danger otherwise the shield would be taken down." Regina shrugged. "Besides, I could feel your Sister's power from the other side of the door."

"Do you think she's powerful enough to stop Gold?" Emma knew it would destroy Killian if anything happened to his Sister. Not to mention what it would do the Quasimodo who practically had the Gypsy sitting in his lap.

"What's the Imp got anything to do with this?" If Rumplestiltskin was planning something, they would all need to watch their backs.

"Belle saw him watching us when Esmeralda arrived." Charming offered Regina his seat. "None of us think it was just idle curiosity.

"At least he doesn't have the dagger or his hat." Snow tried to look on the bright side, but even she had to admit things weren't looking good. Rumplestiltskin always had an ulterior motive.

"You know him better than I do." Emma looked over at Regina. "Doesn't that just mean he'll be looking for another way to try and get Esmeralda's powers?"

Esmeralda looked at her brother. "Remind me again why you were so anxious for Quasi and I to visit?"

"I take it; it's not always like this." Quasi never would have agreed to visit if he had known Esmeralda would be in danger.

"In my defence, Rumplestiltskin had been banished from town and you were in danger from a madman who tried to burn you at the stake at the time." Killian knew he'd be hard pressed to get either of them to visit in the future.

Regina rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen the family resemblance between the Gypsy and Pirate when she had first arrived. Now that she had seen their flare for the dramatic and the familiar arched eyebrow, it screamed out to her. "Miss Swan's right. Not having the dagger and hat won't stop him, but perhaps the shield will." At some point the Gypsy must have seen that Regina could be trusted and the shield had come down as Regina could no longer feel the surge of power.

"So we need to be prepared for anything." Emma was so over the constant danger. What she wouldn't give for a quiet life with Henry and Killian.

"So nothing new there." Killian nudged Henry. "Go and get the globe Lad." If they wanted Regina's help then there needed to be something in it for her as well.

Henry did as he asked although it was obvious that he was confused by the request. Putting the globe on the coffee table, he stood back to see what it was needed for.

Esmeralda placed one hand on the storybook and the other was above the globe. Slowly the globe started to spin by itself. Suddenly it stopped and America began to glow. "Would you happen to have an Atlas?" Quasi had a feeling he knew what the outcome would be.

Henry fetched the Atlas and opened it to a map of America. Fascinated he watched as she repeated the action until Maine glowed. "Isn't that where we are?" She frowned. "Do you have one of the blank Storybooks just in case?"

"You think you might be tracking Henry because Snow gave him the book?" Regina struggled to fight back the disappointment.

"It's possible. Really, I'm just covering all possible outcomes." It was also entirely possible Merlin was watching from a distance. From what she could recall about the wizard, he was tricky at the best of times.

"We can go to the house and try again there." Snow knew Regina was disappointed but there was still hope.

"Let's try one more thing first." Emma fetched a map of Storybrooke from a nearby drawer. "If it shows this street then we'll test a blank book. If not then the apprentice knows more than he's letting on."

Once again Esmeralda repeated the action. "Where is this?" She was pretty sure the location on the map wasn't where they currently were.

Killian's jaw clenched. "That's not far from where the apprentice lives."

"Then it's time I pay him a visit." Emma was going to be able to keep her promise to Regina after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Visit

Chapter Four

It had been decided that Emma and Esmeralda would visit the apprentice and try and get some answers. Killian hadn't wanted them to go alone, but it seemed more likely the old man would speak to the two women.

Quasi wasn't happy about the plan either. However, he also wasn't comfortable touring the strange town they were visiting either. When Henry offered to go through the story book with him, he relaxed a little. Perhaps the answers were still in the book and just needed a fresh pair of eyes to look at them.

The drive out to see the apprentice was a bit of a mission. Esmeralda had never ridden in a car and in the end Killian had explained it was like a ship but was operated by more than the wind. To say she was happy to get out of the vehicle was an understatement.

Then there was the apprentice himself. When he had last opened his door, he had ended up trapped in a hat. After Emma had knocked twice with no response, she had asked Esmeralda to stand in full view of one of the windows so he could see they weren't a threat to him. Only then was the front door opened.

"It's been a long time old man." Esmeralda noticed he hadn't changed much. "I've heard that things haven't been going very smoothly for you. But then, that's part of being Merlin's apprentice, isn't it?"

"You've come a long way just to see how I'm doing Gypsy." The old man stepped aside to allow the two women to come inside. "What is it you require my assistance with?"

"We believe you know the Author of the story book." Emma got straight to the point. "A friend would like a happy ending but doesn't think she'll get it because she used to be a villain."

"The Evil Queen." The apprentice nodded in understanding. "Did your Pirate not get his happy ending without asking for it?"

Emma didn't want to presume that she was Killian's happy ending. It was difficult to tell with Killian as it was rare that he didn't seem happy. "I'm not sure." All she could be sure of was that he was her happy ending.

Esmeralda was. She had never seen Killian as happy as he was with Emma and Henry. "So what you're telling us is that it's up to Regina to get her happy ending and that speaking to Merlin will make no difference."

"To a point. Regina had a number of opportunities to have her happy ending, but she allows her fear to get in her way." He turned to Emma. "What would make this time any different? Tinkerbelle led her to the tavern where her True Love awaited her and she ran away."

"She's different now." Emma couldn't guarantee that Regina wouldn't make the same mistake. However she owed Regina a happy ending and she was going to do whatever was needed to get it for her.

"That she is, but it's not going to make a difference if she doesn't have hope." It had always been the key factor in each of the stories and something the Evil Queen was sorely lacking.

"Would it really hurt to have Merlin take time to speak to Regina, Mickey?" Esmeralda had a feeling that a little reassurance would go a long way to assisting Regina.

"Hurt? No. But would it change her story? I seriously doubt it." The apprentice smiled sadly at the Gypsy. "I will ask though and get back to you, but be prepared for the answer to be no."

"That's all we ask for." Emma knew how difficult it was to have hope when every turn you took seemed to meet a dead end.

"We'll leave you to get back to whatever you were doing." Esmeralda nodded towards the door to indicate to Emma that they should go. Best not to wear out their welcome while the apprentice was being agreeable.

Emma would have like to stick around until they had an agreement with Merlin, but Esmeralda seemed to know the Sorcerer and his apprentice better than she did so she went with her judgement.

"Saviour." The old man stopped Emma at the door. "The Gypsy is the key to stopping Rumplestiltskin from wrecking more havoc on this town. He will be after her powers, but he can be stopped."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma felt a little relieved that she wasn't the main ingredient to stopping the big evil this time.

"Because she will need your assistance and perhaps some of your power as well." He stepped back into his house and closed the door leaving Emma completely baffled by his cryptic message.

By the time they got home, their conversation with the apprentice was showing in the storybook. Regina wasn't exactly thrilled with the outcome. "So basically, I have to wait and be hopeful while Merlin considers granting me an audience."

"Why wait?" Quasi held open his arms and waited for Esmeralda to settle herself on his lap before wrapping her up in them. "He already gave you the answer. You have to have hope and not be afraid when you get what you want."

"Robin chose you Regina." Killian reminded her. "He'll find a way back to you." He knew it was possible. The blond Saviour in his arms was proof of that. "Marion already told you she didn't want him to stay with her out of a sense of duty. Besides, if the crocodile can find a way back into town, I don't see why a man can't find his way back to his true love."

Emma always knew that Killian had a way with words. But his words brought the one thing Regina needed for her happy ending into the light, the one thing Snow had been trying to get her to grasp onto for years: Hope. She could see it in her eyes. "So if Merlin agrees to speak to you it's a bonus. The apprentice told me we have the key to stopping Rumplestiltskin."

Belle had been reading the book with Quasi and Henry while Emma and Esmeralda were out. "How can we help?" It was time to permanently say good bye to her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Visit

Chapter Five

Taking down Rumple was easier said than done. First of all, they were only guessing that the Dark One wanted Esmeralda's powers. Second of all Esmeralda's powers were instinctive. Most of the time she seemed unaware she was doing anything out of the ordinary. Possibly because this was ordinary for her.

"Perhaps we need to wait for the Crocodile to attack and somehow turn his own powers on him." Not that Killian was happy with his Sister being bait. He had been away from her for too long and he was getting used to be able to see her, be it by travelling by portal.

"I've seen Esmeralda stop weapons hitting her but from behind a weapon can be activated in retaliation." Quasi figured everyone would be safe if they stayed either behind or beside Esmeralda. "She's completely safe behind her shield."

"So your magic defends you and those you wish to protect, but those behind the shield can fight back while you can still protect them." Emma had a plan but it was a big ask of Esmeralda.

"It appears so. I've never really noticed, but Quasi does. If he says that's what I do then that's what I do." Somehow Esmeralda was managing to stay unphased by her part in this plan. Or she was at least doing a good impression of it.

Esmeralda had seen her Brother with Milah and he had been happy and in love. Yet there had also been a hint of guilt with it. She had told Emma once that when Killian loved, he loved with his whole heart. But with Milah he hadn't been able to do that because she was another man's wife and a child was involved. He had always felt it wasn't right to be with her even though he never said it out loud.

With Emma, Killian didn't have the guilt holding him back. He treated Henry as though he was his own son. So if she could help keep her Brother's love safe, she was willing to help in any way she could.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Belle felt a little guilty asking so much of someone she had just met especially considering she had Killian were getting along quite well at the moment. If anything happened to his Sister, that might not last.

"I think the question is can she do it?" Regina wasn't convinced. Plus she was a little bitter about having to wait to meet with Merlin. Perhaps if they had time to work out the extent of the Gypsy's magic it would be different. But time was not a factor in this plan.

"I'm with Belle." Snow had been eager to meet her possible future son-in-law's sister and now they were asking her to take on Rumplestiltskin. That hardly seemed fair. "This is a big ask."

"Killian and I can back up Emma and Regina with our swords but they won't be much of a defence against Rumplestiltskin's magic." Charming was willing to help if he could, but he agreed with his wife and Belle. It was a lot to ask.

"Es, you don't have to do this. We can find another way." Killian realised just how the Charmings had embraced him as part of the family and now they were doing the same for his Sister. As comforting as that was, it was still his Sister who was putting herself in the line of fire.

Quasi looked down at Esmeralda and tightened his hold on her. He knew better than anyone that she would never forgive herself if anything happened to her Brother or those he cared about. "I know you can do this. I've seen you do it before. How will we know when he will attack though?" It wasn't as if they could just sit around and hope that Esmeralda got the shield up in time.

"We don't." Emma felt guilty asking Esmeralda to save the town. She knew how it felt to be constantly expected to save the day by risking her own life. "That's why we need to take the fight to him. Not wait on tender hooks for him to make his move."

"Great. How do we do that? Dangle Belle in the middle of the street and wait for him to try and make his wife go back to him." Although he hadn't from what she had heard tried very hard to get his last wife to go back to him. He had ripped out her heart and crushed it instead. Regina wasn't exactly best buddies with Belle, but she didn't think that Rumple was going to be too thrilled that his second wife had moved on with another man. After all Hook was living proof of how he reacted when his wife left him.

"That might work." Although the idea didn't really appeal to Belle. She was trying to move on from her failed marriage. She had heard from Killian what had happened when Milah had moved on.

"When did we start using our friends as bait to save the town?" Snow couldn't believe they were even discussing this. It was bad enough that they had waited 28 years for their daughter to save them. In the process Snow had lost precious years with her daughter and it had taken a long time to win her daughter's trust.

Charming squeezed his wife's hand. "Regina was joking." At least he was pretty sure the former Evil Queen had been joking. "If we can think of another way to draw Rumple out into the open then we can keep Belle out of this."

"I can keep you shielded if that's what we decide to do." Esmeralda could tell this plan was Belle's best hope to be rid of her estranged husband. Her aura was shaded in some places, but she was mostly a good person. Besides, Esmeralda still owed the evil imp for the loss of her Brother's hand.

"Why would you do that for me?" It had been a while since anyone had done something for her without there being a string attached. She had almost forgotten that some people would help you for no other reason than they were good people.

"Why wouldn't I? From what I hear you've done nothing wrong." Esmeralda smiled at the young woman. What a trial her marriage must of been if she was surprised at a stranger's kindness.

"Well, it appears we have a plan." Killian glanced at Emma. Sure, they had a plan, but it was one which no one was happy with that had a large margin for error. It had better work.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Visit

Chapter Six

So, they had a plan. It might not be the best plan but at least they had one. And yet nobody appeared to be happy about it. Especially those directly involved.

It didn't help that Regina had no faith in anyone and Merlin still hadn't made contact. Blue had told her that Merlin and the Author were two different people. Henry had also received another page. Still Regina didn't feel any closer to getting her happy ending.

The calmest person was the one who had the most to do and no idea how she was going to do it. Esmeralda knew Quasimodo had faith in her and that's all she needed.

"Penny for your thoughts." Quasi resumed his place by her side. It's where he felt most in control of what was going on around him.

Esmeralda nodded over to where Emma was comforting Killian who was not handling his Sister's part in the plan well. "She's good for him. She anchors him."

Trust Esmeralda to be thinking of someone other than herself at a time like this. "Are you ready to help save this town?" He knew she could do this, but Esmeralda was taking his word that she was able to do this.

"I was wondering." Belle sat down on the other side of Esmeralda. "Did you ever swear the Pirate's oath?" Killian hadn't mentioned it since that night in the shop. It was as if it didn't happen. Not to mention it was sort of creepy him touching her chest.

Esmeralda giggled. "Pirates don't make oaths. That's sort of why they're Pirates." She stopped giggling when she saw the expression on Belle's face.

"Who told you about a Pirate's oath?" Quasi could see that something was wrong with their new friend. "Perhaps you're thinking of parle. But that's not really an oath, it's more of a rule."

"Actually it's more of a guideline." Killian corrected. "Who told you there was such a thing as a Pirate's oath Belle?"

"You did. I mean I realise you told me to never mention it, but I wondering what the history behind it was." Belle was beginning to feel concerned. While Killian might want to keep the oath a secret, there was no reason his Sister would.

"I've never spoken to you of a Pirate's oath." Killian frowned. "I know you can look it up in one of your books."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Then it dawned on Belle exactly who it was. "Oh my God. That means Rumple has the dagger."

"What?" Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How many times are you going to lose that dagger to Rumple?"

"He looked like Hook." Belle couldn't believe Rumple had done this to her again. "I would never willingly give him the dagger."

"How do we know this is the real Hook?" Regina looked Killian up and down. If Rumple had been with them all along, they had told him their plan. Some heroes they were.

"Esmeralda can tell the difference." Emma was almost positive the real Killian was with them at the moment. However she knew that Regina would put it down to her making eyes at her Pirate. That wasn't something she could accuse his Sister of doing.

Regina gave an unladylike snort. "And how exactly can she do that? Does Captain Guyliner have a special aura?"

"Everyone has a special and unique aura, but I see someone's true nature." Esmeralda calmly explained.

"If this wasn't Killian, we'd already know." Quasi grasped Esmeralda's hand. "She is talking about Killian, isn't she?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately yes. Gold doesn't know that we've figured this out. That could play in our favour. He doesn't realise that Esmeralda see his true nature. Disguising himself as Hook has worked before, he'll try it again."

"But how does that help the rest of us?" Charming wasn't confident he would be able to tell the difference. "We can't exactly walk up the middle of the town holding hands with Esmeralda."

"That would look rather obvious." Snow admitted. "Is there some other way we can all see Rumplestiltskin's true nature?"

Henry brow furrowed as he thought of the possibilities. "What if we could tag Killian? Something only we would notice."

"Does that hickey on his neck count?" Esmeralda as Emma blushed and Killian grinned proudly.

"Not really what I meant, but now you've pointed it out I'm finding it hard not to notice it." Henry felt a little uncomfortable with the obvious display of his Mother's affection for the Pirate. Yet he was pleased that his Mother was happy. Perhaps tagging Killian wasn't such a good idea.

"Just keep an eye on my Sister." Killian loved it when his Swan blushed, but she was obviously feeling uncomfortable. "If it's not me, she'll know."

"Let's get this show on the road." Emma would prefer to get this plan into place and started so they could get back to looking for the Author if Merlin wasn't going to help them. She also wasn't eager to be put to the test of telling the real Killian from the Rumple in disguise Killian.

Killian caught her hand as she walked past him. "You would be able to tell the difference as well Love." He murmured, somehow making it so intimate that she blushed again.

"How can you be so sure?" She wasn't so sure now. Hell, Belle hadn't known it had been her husband in disguise. Why was he so sure that she would be able to tell the difference.

"Because you know me better than anyone. You knew there was something wrong when the Dark One had my heart." He had the upmost faith in her and after all he could read her like a book and she was beginning to be able to do the same with him. It was more than her gift of being able to tell when someone was lying to her.

"Let's hope we don't have to put that to the test." She squeezed his hand and headed for the door.

Quasi tugged Esmeralda closer. "Are you positive you want to do this?" He was all for helping Emma and Killian, but this was getting more complicated by the moment.

"I can do this as long as you're with me." Esmeralda stood on her tiptoes and kissed him briefly. "But next time Killian and Emma can visit us. Unless it's for a wedding or birth."

"That would be best, I think." Quasi followed his Gypsy out the door. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Visit

Chapter Seven

Rumple watched as the Gypsy and Hunchback walked down the street hand in hand chatting to Belle. The Hunchback couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Gypsy. He recalled when Belle used to look at him with such love in her eyes.

From where he had been watching his wife from the shadows, it appeared that she had not only struck up a friendship with the Pirate, but also a romance with Will Scarlett. Why did everyone leave him for someone so much less than he was?

Where was his happy ending? His partnership with the Queens of Darkness certainly hadn't found it for him. Nor had restoring August to an adult. The Pirate had not only found his happiness with Milah, but now he had found his happy ending with the Saviour and had befriended Belle. The corrupt Author was trapped back in the book and a search for the Author of Regina's story was on.

Taking on Hook's appearance he walked up to the trio. "Esmeralda, could I have a word?" He knew instantly that something was wrong. The Gypsy was watching him as though she had never seen anything as strange as him.

"You must be the Dark One." Esmeralda reached her free hand out to Belle. "How dare you take on my Brother's appearance." Her voice was icy cold. "You want your happy ending, but you want it at the expense of others."

"I can see why Milah left him for Killian. He's hideous." Quasi had hold of Esmeralda's other hand. "Is that why Baelfire left him as well?"

"No." Belle let go of Esmeralda's hand. "Rumple always chooses power over love. That's why he doesn't get his happy ending. It's because he keeps throwing it away." Belle was furious. She was just starting to get her life back on track and Rumple was still choosing power first.

Realising he had been busted, Rumple returned to his own image. Waving the dagger in the air, he attempted to draw on the Gypsy's power. But nothing happened. This should be working, but something was stopping him.

"Heard you were back, Gold." Emma stepped out of the shadows followed by Regina.

This time he directed the dagger at Emma. Still nothing happened. "This isn't possible."

"What's the matter Crocodile? Your dagger not doing it for you any longer?" Killian joined Emma, followed by Snow and Charming.

Rumple conjured up a fireball and threw it at the Pirate but it appeared to bounce off of something and came hurtling back at him. He found himself singed by his own fireball when he didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Guess your power's not enough Rumple." Belle shook her head in disappointment. "You had your Son and lost him because you chose power. You lost Milah because you were a coward and thought that power was enough for her to go back to you but she chose Killian not for power but because he chose her for love. Now you've lost me because you keep making the same mistake. You never learn from your mistakes."

Raising the dagger up to attempt another strike at the Gypsy, Rumple was stunned when it went flying from his hand. Even more surprising was when it landed in Emma's hand. "I think I'll keep this safe."

Regina conjured up a few fireballs of her own which had the Dark One ducking and weaving to avoid them. Yet it was with a flick of Emma's wrist that had him flying backwards into the door of the pawn shop.

"What do you want to do with him?" Snow directed the question at Belle. After all, she was the one Rumple had hurt the most.

"We could send him over the town line again, but if he found his way back once before then he can do it again." Charming pointed out.

"Why don't we trap him in the book?" Henry just wanted everyone safe. At least that way his Grandfather couldn't hurt himself or anyone else. "I doubt the Author of my Mom's story is in there so we can still find her happy ending."

"That's a good idea Henry." Belle figured that she would at least know where he was. That way she wouldn't constantly be looking over her shoulder in case he was back in Storybrooke.

"Well, let's do this then." Emma gave a dramatic wave of the dagger. "I command you into the story book."

The wind outside of the shield picked up and spun Gold around as though he were caught in a tornado. And then in an instant he simply disappeared.

"Henry, check the book." Killian had no doubt that Emma had been successful, but it never hurt to check.

Sure enough, when Henry flicked to the end of the book there was a picture of Rumple trapped as though in a glass box. "It's okay. He's here."

"Well done." They all spun around to find themselves face to face with the Apprentice.

"Are you here to tell me Merlin has granted me an audience?" Regina doubted it but couldn't help asking.

"No. He has no need to. You already know how to get your happy ending. You just have to run to it not away from it." The Apprentice nodded to Esmeralda. "As for you young lady, Merlin asked me to tell you he will be visiting Paris soon."

"Well, that's cryptic as usual Mickey." Esmeralda smirked at the old man. "We'll be there."

"Wait a minute." Regina was getting exasperated. "What do you mean I already know how to get my happy ending? It's not as though I can just cross the town line and find Robin."

"Perhaps you can." Snow ever filled with hope, could see the possibilities to this idea. "Gold found his way back, so why can't you?"

"Snow's right." Charming chuckled. "Just mark the town line from the other side so that you can come back and go and find Robin."

"It can't be that simple." Regina couldn't believe it. If it was that simple she could have had her happy ending months ago.

"Why can't it?" Quasi felt as though he was missing something obvious. "If each of our stories are written by different Authors why can't you be the Author of your own story?"

The Hunchback had a point. Regina looked down at Henry. She didn't want to leave him. What if this didn't work? She might lose him as well.

"Go Mom. You'll only regret it if you don't try." Henry hugged her. "I'll still be here when you get back."

With her last excuse to stay gone, Regina turned to Emma. "Look after our son."

"You know I will. Come on, we'll give you a lift to the town line." Emma had a feeling that when she and Henry got back that Killian's Sister and her Hunchback would be gone too.

"It was nice meeting you." Esmeralda waved goodbye as the trio climbed into the bug and headed towards the town line. "Killian, we should be going as well." She saw that the Apprentice had already gone. Trust him to drop a cryptic bombshell and then disappear.

Killian had had a feeling they wouldn't be sticking around much longer. "It feels as though you just got here. Wish it could have been less dramatic."

"Have you met you Sister?" Quasi joked earning himself a thump in the chest. "Seriously though, you, Emma and Henry can visit us next time."

"You have yourself a deal Mate." Killian shook the Hunchback's hand and kissed his Sister's cheek. "Have a safe trip back."

"This time don't let go of my hand." Esmeralda scolded Quasi as she pulled the hat out of her bag. "I am not running around Paris looking for you." With a flick of her hand she spun the hat and stepped into the Portal.

"Well your Sister certainly knows how to make an exit." Belle stepped up to Killian's side. "It's a pity she couldn't stay longer."

"Yes, well Quasi isn't comfortable outside of Notre Dame for long. We were lucky they visited at all." Killian smiled sadly "How are you coping with the banishment of your husband? Again."

"Hoping its permanent this time." Belle smiled sadly at Killian. "For all our sakes. Good night Killian."

"Good night Belle." Killian headed home to wait for Emma and Henry to return. Would they ever get a long stretch of quiet again?

THE END


End file.
